Hari and Hime's Ultimate Halloween
by KittyTheDemonHostess
Summary: Hari and Hime love Halloween. They love playing pranks on the Captains too. What happens when the two end up creating a VERY entertaining Halloween? T for slight language.


**Halloween oneshot~! Okay, a little early, but I missed my July 4th one so I want this one up early. I don't own Bleach, but Red and I own Hari and Hime. And yes, Red, I'll get the school fic up soon. (Don't think I don't know you.)**

* * *

><p>Jushiro Ukitake followed behind his little girls as they chattered excitedly about who would get the most candy, where they would get it, etc.<p>

The reason being simple; it was Halloween, the girls' single favorite holiday, besides Christmas and their birthday. Over the month, the girls, along with Lisa, had been getting theircostumes ready. As Jushiro looked at the girls again, he couldn't help but chuckle to himself. In front of him were perfectly identical little girls dressed as witches, pointy hat and cape included.

He remembered that Hari was the one who came up with the idea. Both girls agreed that it was time to really test everyone else in how well they did know the girls. Jushiro, of course, could tell who was who, but the twins made him agree to not tell anyone, which he did.

"Alright, girls, ready to start?"

"Yeah, let's go!"

"Let's go, Daddy!" The girls took each of Jushiro's hands and nearly dragged him out of the building.

"Okay, okay. Take care of the compound, Kaien, please!"

"Yes, sir! Have fun!" Kaien and Miyako waved as the family walked off, the day finally becoming night.

"What do you wanna bet almost no one is going to tell them apart?"

"The chances are more than likely. What's more important is that they have fun." Kaien smiled at Miyako then looked back out, the Ukitake family now gone.

"Yeah, you're right."

* * *

><p>"Hi, Kensei! Hi, Mashiro!"<p>

"Trick or treat!" Kensei laughed as Hari and Hime approached him and Mashiro. The fact that they looked identical was kinda funny.

"Hey, you two. What's with the costumes?" One of the little witches giggled and pointed at Kensei with a big smile on her face.

"You shouldn't talk. You look like Frankenstein!"

"That was the point, Hari."

"Are you sure I'm Hari?" Kensei blinked in surprise. He certainly wasn't expecting that answer.

"Uh..." Nothing could come out. Taking a good look, he couldn't figure out who was who. They were good.

"Can't say I am. Mashiro, where the hell are you!"

"Coming, sheesh!" Mashiro came down from her spot dressed in her normal uniform, the only difference being that there was a cowboy hat on her head. She gave the girls some candy, not really noticing the fact that the girls were mirror images of each other.

"There ya go! Happy Halloween!" The girls waved and ran off, Jushiro laughing as he followed at his own pace.

"... Mashiro? Didn't you notice the girls?"

"Huh? Whaddya mean?" Kensei pinched the bridge of his nose.

"They were completely identical and you didn't notice..."

"What!"

* * *

><p>"Aunt Lisa!"<p>

"Trick or treat!" Lisa smiled as the girls came and hugged her legs in their costumes. Lisa herself wasn't really dressed in a costume, but she had on a pair of cat ears with whiskers painted on her face.

"Happy Halloween to you too."

"Can we have candy, Aunt Lisa?"

"Please, please, pleeeeeeeaaaaassseee?" Lisa tried not to laugh. Like they couldn't get any candy any other time of the year.

"Yeah, one moment, I think-"

"Hel-lo, my girls." The Squad 8 Captain himself suddenly appeared, dressed as himself.

**"Hi, Uncle Shunsui!"** Shunsui, smile somehow still in place, looked at the girls in shock. Two identical pairs of brown eyes stared back, adorable smiles in place.

"Well now, looks like a couple little girls decided to dress alike. Alright, who's who?"

"You have to guess!"

"That's part of the game!" It didn't show, but in Shunsui's mind, he knew he was screwed on this one. The girls had made the costumes to where they would look alike and the girls would still feel comfortable in them.

"Well, uh..."

"Oh, come on, it's not that hard, Shunsui." The twins and their father laughed. Shunsui felt out of the loop suddenly, though he had a good idea why. Lisa had helped the girls with the costumes. Plus, she knew the girls so well, it was impossible for her to **_not_** tell them apart.

"Well... ah, what the heck, I don't know." The girls giggled, got their candy and began heading toward the gate. Before Jushiro left, Shunsui pulled him aside.

"So, they've been everywhere so far?"

"Yes, and so far only Lisa and I have been able to tell them apart."

"Good prank. Lemme know how the rest goes tomorrow."

"I will, Shunsui. Girls, wait up!"

* * *

><p>Hari and Hime looked at each other's candy bags, excited that they still had more Squads to visit still. Since leaving Squad 8, they went to Squad 7, in which no one could figure them out, Squad 6, where they annoyed Byakuya with their costumes and giggling, and they were getting ready to approach Squad 5.<p>

"C'mon, sis, let's see if Shinji can figure it out." The other twin giggled in agreement. Jushiro could only smile at his girls. They had definitely been having a lot of fun.

* * *

><p>"Hello~~! Shinji~~!"<p>

"Happy Hallowee~~n!"

**"Boo!"** The two six year olds suddenly jumped back in fright and screamed at the person who just scared them. Naturally, it was Shinji himself. He was in his normal Captain's attire, only having put a clown mask on, most likely to not ruin his hair.

"Ha ha, happy Halloween to you too! Wait a... okay, that's not funny." It was the twins turn to laugh. Shinji, sharp as ever, noticed the girls' costumes right away.

"Hee hee, what's wrong, Shinji?" Shinji frowned slightly at one of the girls, squatting down to get a better look. Though unintentionally, two bright smiles on two identical faces stared back at him mockingly.

"... Hariko-"

"You sure I'm Hari? I could be Hime."

"Or I could be Hime and she could be Hari." Shinji looked at the girls back and forth. Even their voices were suddenly in a uniform pitch.

"I'll be damned, you guys actually got me on this one. Okay, who's who?" The girls giggled.

"Sorry, can't tell you."

"You'll just have to wait 'til tomorrow when we're in our normal clothes like everyone else."

"Aw, that's no fair." The girls giggled in unison and cutely grinned. Shinji couldn't be mad, really. He gave the girls their candy and wished everyone a happy Halloween again as the family walked off.

"... Okay, come out, Sousuke." Shinji's Lieutenant peeked out and pushed his glasses up, slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry, Captain. I wasn't sure if it was okay..."

"Meh, it was the girls doing a Halloween prank. Nothing special."

"Right."

* * *

><p>"Okay, girls, we're almost at Squad 1. We go straight home after this, okay?" Hime and Hari looked up at their father and nodded.<p>

**"Yes, Daddy."**

"Okay, let's go." The girls ran to the Squad 1 gate and saw just the person they wanted to see.

**"GRANDPA!"** Yamamoto nodded in acknowledgment as the two little 'witches' hugged him.

"Well, now, just what do we have here?" One of the girls, Yamamoto couldn't tell at the moment, looked at his costume with a curious look on her face.

"Grandpa, how come you're dressed like Santa? It's not Christmas..." Yamamoto laughed.

"Well, Hariko, I decided to recycle this old thing. It comes in handy." The one the High-Captain called Hari grinned up at him.

"Hey, you got it right! Daddy, Grandpa guessed right!" The other, who was Hime, giggled.

"How'd ya guess, Grandpa?" Yamamoto placed a hand on the girl's head.

"Simple, Himeko. You're sister wasn't expecting to see me in a Santa suit again."

"I take offense to that!"

Jushiro laughed again. What an entertaining night it had been.

"Alright, time to go home, girls."

**"Awwwwwwwww!"**

"Good night, girls. Happy Halloween and I had your treats delivered while you were making your rounds. Enjoy!" The girls looked at each other in equal looks of shock and excitement.

"Race ya home!"

"You're on!" That said, the girls were gone, Jushiro continuing his pace. It wouldn't surprise him if the girls were worn out and sleeping by the time he got back to Squad 13.

"Happy Halloween, Hari and Hime. Enjoy it all while you still can."

* * *

><p><strong>Last line meant that they need to enjoy their Halloween while they're still little and don't have the responsibility of being Soul Reapers and that stuff. Hope you liked! Bye!<strong>


End file.
